


City of Stars

by hanahanashika



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everything is a mess, M/M, dystopian au, im so sorry, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahanashika/pseuds/hanahanashika
Summary: The system is a mess, two individuals meet. What could go wrong?Inspired by the song City of Stars by Ryan Gosling ft. Emma stone





	1. A rat-a-tat of my heart

 

 

 

Bullets rang in the neglected and broken highway filled with rusty cars and debris. Felix ran for his dear life, barely avoiding the bullets that tried to pierce into his body. The bag filled with supplies that he just stole made it even tiring for him to run. The distant sound of heavy military boots clicking on the ground gave him the strength to run faster. He needs to survive.

 

He needs to live.

 

Turning into an alley, the blonde didn't expect to bump into another person, the latter grunting in annoyance as his worn duffle bag fell from his grasp.

 

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

 

The said male angrily said as he bent down to pick the old bag.

 

"You careless b-"

 

"Now's not the time to argue! There are guards coming!"

 

Felix hurriedly grasped the other's wrist, pulling the male with him and breaking into a run. Fountains of protests and and curses came from the taller male as they ran and took sharp turns in alleys and abandoned hallways, Felix ignoring them at the moment.

 

The heavy footsteps were now long gone. Both of them also cut the running off. One had bent over and has his palms rested on his knees, the other leaning against a bricked wall wiping off his sweat.

 

"What the fuck were you doing out there in the open?" The raven haired male hissed at Felix.

 

“Finding supplies to survive, what else do you think? And also, I wasn't in the open, a guard just saw me and all hell broke loose.”

 

“Don’t sass me. You almost dragged me to my death.” The latter scoffed and slipped his bag on his back.

 

“At least thank me for making us run away. You literally just froze in your spot earlier.”

 

“Thank you? You nearly had us killed!”

  
Felix felt the flames inside him grow. But he won’t allow a small argument ruin his image. Fighting is a waste of time in this situation. He decided that he should just leave the other be. The blonde readjusted the bag that was hanging uncomfortably on his shoulder and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry then.” He vaguely smiled at the raven and turned his back to him, starting to leave.

 

“Wait!”

 

Felix stopped in his tracks but did not bother to look at the other.

 

“You don’t have your team with you?”

 

Heaving another sigh, he faced the boy again and cracked a somewhat sympathetic smile.

 

“They’re all dead. What about you?”

 

The said raven chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I don’t need a team to survive.”

 

“Good for you, yeah?” Felix said while fiddling with the strap of his bag, not looking at the other in the eye.

 

“But.”

 

Felix finally made contact with the raven.

 

“Things are getting pretty shitty here. Might as well stick with each other.” The taller boy stated, scratching the back of his head.

 

The blonde thought for a moment. Having a companion means having extra protection, but can he trust the other?

 

“What do you have with you?” Felix asked and made his way back to the raven.

 

“Nah-ah. What’s your name?” The taller held a hand up, which the blonde rolled his eyes at in response.

 

“Felix. Lee Felix.”

 

“Sounds pretty foreign. I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” Now holding his hand out for a handshake, Felix gladly accepting it.

 

“Now, what do you got?”

 

“Got some medicine and minimal weapons here. You?”

 

“Food, water and clothes.”

 

“Sweet.”

 


	2. I think I want it to stay

 

 

 

_Who knows?_

_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

_  
That now our dreams_

_  
They've finally come true_

 

_City of stars_

 

_Just one thing everybody wants  
_

_  
There in the bars_

_  
And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_

_  
It's love_

_  
Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

 

 

_—————————_

 

 

_I don't care if I know_

_  
Just where I will go_

_  
'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling_

 

_A rat-tat-tat on my heart._

 

_Think I want it to stay_


	3. You never shined so brightly

 

 

 

Felix didn’t expect it to happen. He didn’t expect to fall for a certain Hwang Hyunjin. And he hates himself for doing so.

  
   
For falling for him.  
 

  
For assuming things that didn’t exist.

  
   
He thought that those things had meaning in them.

  
   
And now they’re fighting about it.

  
   
What irony. Felix didn’t liked to fight, but now he was the one who started it.

  
   
“All those things we shared, they meant nothing to you?” He clenched his fists.

  
   
“All the skinship, all those pecks and kisses, all, all those, disgusting things we did?” He bit his lip, cringing at every word that he said.

  
   
“They all meant nothing to you?”

  
   
Hyunjin was silent.

  
   
“I need answers.”

  
   
The awkward and suffocating silence made Felix want to scream.

  
   
“I said I need answers!” He violently grabbed Hyunjin’s collar, shaking the boy angrily. He haven’t gone this mad ever. That was the last straw for the Australian. His eyes were stinging from the tears that dared to escape.  
 

  
What Hyunjin did next is something he hadn’t expected. The latter pushing Felix away from him, now with a good 1-foot distance between them.  
 

  
“I was stressed all along, okay?!” _What a terrible excuse, Hyunjin. Way to go._  
 

  
The blonde fell silent for a while.

  
   
“So you were just using me all this time?” The tears fell.

  
   
The pang in Hyunjin’s heart hurt so damn much. Like his heart was ripped from his chest, at the sight of the younger male looking broken and fuming in front of him.  
 

  
It hurts too damn much.

  
   
“I’m sorry.” The raven stated, his head hung low.

  
   
“Sorry? That’s all?” Felix let out a bitter laugh.

  
   
“I should’ve just died the first time we met.”

  
   
The blonde turned away from Hyunjin, exiting the building that they’ve been staying for almost a year. How awful, those months that they were together was ruined by one simple and childish mistake.

  
   
“You’re not going out. There are guards everywhere, remember?” Hyunjin stated as he tried to catch up with Felix, steps uneven.  
 

  
“I don’t fucking care.” The younger said, his voice trembling and tears streaming on his cheeks, finally getting out of the damned building.  
   
 

 

 _A rush,_  
   
 

 

“Don’t do this, do you have some sort a fucking death wish?!” He shouted at the blonde, who was now in the open grounds.  
   
 

 

 _a glance,_  
 

 

 

The Australian turned to the raven, wiping his tears away. “Does it even matter?!”  
 

 

 

 _a touch,_  
   
 

 

“Whatever I’ll do, you still won’t feel anything for me-“  
   
 

 

 _a dance._  
   
 

 

It seemed like time has stopped for the raven. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he watched the other fall down onto the pavement, crimson oozing from his chest.

  
   
“Felix?”

  
   
Hyunjin looked to his right, sighting a sniper from a window of a wrecked building, not so far away from the two.

  
   
This moment, he doesn’t care about anything. He only cares about Felix.

  
   
Only Felix.

  
   
He rushed towards the fallen male, kneeling beside his unmoving body.  
   
 

 

 _To look in somebody’s eyes,_  
   
 

 

“What have I done?” Hyunjin whispered to himself as he intertwined his fingers with the younger’s, his other hand brushing the hair away from the other’s sweaty yet cold forehead.

  
   
“Hyung...”  
 

 

This was the first time Felix called him his Hyung.  
   
 

 

 _To light up the skies, to open the world and send me reeling,_  
   
 

 

Hyunjin squeezed the other’s hand, earning a weak response from him, tears generously falling from his eyes.  
   
 

 

 _A voice that says I’ll be there, and you’ll be alright._  
   
   
 

  
Felix’s bloodied lips moved, looking like he was trying to form the words.

 

“I love you, Hyung. I’m so sorry.”

 

Hyunjin shook his head as more tears fell.  
   
 

 

 _There is so much that I can’t see._  
   
 

 

“It’s me who should be sorry.” The older sobbed as he snaked his free hand behind the blonde’s neck and placed his lips onto the other’s, the iron taste lingering in his mouth.

 

He didn’t cared.

 

He didn’t cared even if he felt a sharp pain piercing through his back.

  
   
He played it off with a bitter, pained laugh as he slowly laid down beside Felix, still clutching the younger’s hand.

 

Nothing hurts more than seeing his loved one dying.

 

“I always felt something for you. Right from the moment we met. I was just scared that you’ll grow attached to me. I was scared, that this moment will come.”

 

Hyunjin stated, coughing at the process, feeling the red liquid dribble on his lips and the side of his mouth.  
   
 

 

 _City of stars,_  
 

  
 

Felix weakly turned to the other, locking eyes with him. Hyunjin wasn’t lying when he saw the galaxy in the younger’s eyes, gorgeous and bright.  
 

  
 

 _Are you shining just for me?_  
   
 

 

He sent him a genuine smile.  
   
 

 

 _City of stars,_  
   
 

 

That was the most beautiful smile Hyunjin saw in this cruel world.

  
 

“I love you, Lee Felix.”

  
 

“I love you too, Hwang Hyunjin.”  
 

 

They let their lips curve into a contented smile, before letting their eyes close.  
   
 

 

 

  
 

_You never shined so brightly._

**Author's Note:**

> Fact:
> 
> This was actually based on my dream the last few days.


End file.
